<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unholy (A Girls Gotta Do What A Girls Gotta Do) by Anime_loving1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359724">Unholy (A Girls Gotta Do What A Girls Gotta Do)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_loving1/pseuds/Anime_loving1'>Anime_loving1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth Control, Multi, My First AO3 Post, No Incest, No Sex, No actual OP bc I don’t see Haruhi with anyone really, Nonbinary Haruhi, OOC, PMS, This Is STUPID, Yes she’s still non-binary but she’s identified as a girl in my fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_loving1/pseuds/Anime_loving1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She has to do what she can. Haruhi Fujioka came waltzing back into class one day after a massive change. With the Host Club excited and worried and a new guy on her, how will she handle the new light?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*no ending ship and real life problems  that would make the anime realistic. Also the first couple of chapters are shit bc I wrote this months ago*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujioka Haruhi/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week was all it took. After the school had to take an unwanted break due to a broken pipe, Haruhi had changed. She had physically changed. All eyes were on her when she stepped foot on campus and slid the door open greeting her. Her hair was long, flowing down her back as she walked past the shocked faces. She was about two inches taller and looked a lot more feminine than the week before. Gazes still watched upon her as she started getting out her books for the first period. </p>
<p>"Haruhi..... H- what happened to you?" Hikaru asked, pointing a shaking finger her way. </p>
<p>"Yeah! What happened to not caring about your appearance much?" Kaoru asked, jealous at the attention his classmates were giving her. "You were fine just a week ago!"</p>
<p>"What do you mean by fine? I've always been fine, I just was on medication that I picked up when I went home for break. I'm taking two, twice a day so that might be the problem." Haruhi explained in question. Yes, she still didn't care much about her appearance much since she had done her "big chop" so she didn't think it was such a big deal. "Why do you guys care so much about it now anyway? It's not like you cared before anyway." </p>
<p>"That's not it!" both of the twins said in surprise. They have never really cared about what their friend looked like overall. Looks didn't really fall it their list of women but they wouldn't just fall for anyone. After all, when it came down to Haruhi even if she went full-on bald they would still love her the same. </p>
<p>"Okay if that's not it then nothing is. Now sit down, the first period of the is about to start."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ｔｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐ</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    "Ha~ru~hi!" Tamaki skipped while yelling towards the club room. "Coming in!" </p>
<p>                                Silence.</p>
<p>    "Haruhi? I- Is that you, Haruhi?" No one, in particular, asked it was just the question, everyone, in the room wondered. "For the second time, yes! I don't know why it's such a big deal! I just....... Became like this over time." </p>
<p>    "No its...  It's fine like this." Honey said, a small blush of realization spreading on his face. "You look nice Haruhi!" </p>
<p>"Thank you, Honey. Now! Enough of this appearance mess, how will I be apart of the club now?"</p>
<p>"Actually, while you guys were still in a trance I thought about that. You may need to be a maid," Kyoya said normally.</p>
<p>    "A MAID!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ｔｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐ</p>
<p>"I guess this will have to do..... I mean I still want to be in the club don't I?" Haruhi laughed uncertainly, hoping to ease the boys a little bit. Of course, the uniform had to look at least something like a maids' but..... This looks like it's way too much. The outfit had a tight-fitting bodice with the traditional apron hanging over her neck and tied comfortably around her petite waist. The skirt ended barely below her knees and had a lot of tool to create a cupcake shape. The colors were just like the main ones, black, and white. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun that pulled the look altogether. "Does this look good to you guys?" </p>
<p>They rated her look 11 (cough) 10/10.</p>
<p>Ｔｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐ</p>
<p>    "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club! If I may, who would it be you would like to be seeing today?" Haruhi had now had her very own booking desk at the front of the room. She had now had the task of leading the 'customers' to their requested host, and then she could sit and eat with whichever one of her club members she chooses on her breaks. Sometimes though, at the angles just right, you could see the stares of boys looking through the door windows. </p>
<p>"Um excuse me.... Do you do arrival notices?" Haruhi looked up, confused that she hadn't heard the big door open when she was standing right in front of it. </p>
<p>"Uh, sure. I'm sorry I didn't you when you came in, I must have missed it?" </p>
<p>"Oh no! It's fine, I'm sorry that I startled you I should've made more of a presence than I did." The boy looked awfully familiar and had sort of a calming presence added to him. He had an okay looking face and seemed to be a very shy kid. He glanced around to place as he fiddled with his fingers waiting for her to start. </p>
<p>"Let's get started, shall we? Which host are you hoping to see today?" </p>
<p>"You."</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"I said, you. I heard about the Hostesses adding a maid being adding so I came to see it for myself. I wanted to get your side of the whole ideal, meaning that they never needed or had a maid."  Whoever the boy was, it was more than obvious that he was kinda pushy. He kept looking at his watch, bouncing his legs, and waiting hopelessly. </p>
<p>"Uh, okay. I guess I can take a quick break," Haruhi said while glancing at the door, hoping a wanderer would come in unexpectedly and she could have a reason to stay. She looked back at all of her friends. 'They seem to be entertaining the guests, so I guess it's okay.' </p>
<p>"Right this way!"</p>
<p>Ｔｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐ</p>
<p>"Since no one else is talking....... HARUHI WHO IS THIS!" Tamaki asked as he ran towards the pair. </p>
<p>"Yeah! Mori-senpai, do you think it's brainwashing? Haruhi never looked like his when she's with us!" Honey pointed out. </p>
<p>"You guys, it's really nothing special..... So what I'm talking to a friend of mine? It's totally fine." Haruhi said looking sideways to the guys. (A.N- ngl I thought about that one time she looked sideways with short hair) "Why does it seem like everything I'm doing today is a big deal?" </p>
<p>"It's because you changed, Haruhi! What even pills were you on to make you go through such a thing?" Kaoru asked, finally asking the long-awaited question. </p>
<p>"I- I um, I don't know if it would appropriate to say...." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys huddled around, sitting on the tips of their fingers with anticipation. What on earth could've done this in a week?</p>
<p>"Birth."</p>
<p>"Huh?" </p>
<p>"If you didn't hear me then it wasn't important. Plus um..... MY BREAKS OVER!" Harui slowly lifted her head, showing the reddest blush spread  around her cheeks and nose. She blinked before breaking the semi-circle of boys and running to the bathroom. </p>
<p>"Did she say 'birth'? </p>
<p>"Yes, she did! You guys never must've taken a health class a day in your life." The guy stated as if he knew more about Haruhi then the others. What does a health class has anything to do about birth pills? Was Haruhi trying to have a baby or something?</p>
<p>"What would you know about this type of pills? I far as I know you never knew her until today, am I right?" Kyoya asked, ashamed that he doesn't know anything on the matter himself. He knew mostly anything but the female body. However, if he put things together with the name she said it sounds like she was trying to have a baby by a pill. It seems like the others had the same idea. Maybe..... commoners technology were advancing?</p>
<p> Ｔｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐ</p>
<p>"So you guys have finally figured it out," The still unknown boy made the sentence sound like a statement. He seemed like an all-rounded guy who, if he wanted, could be good at anything. </p>
<p>"Yes, we went to a health class a figured it out." Midori (A/N- I hope that's his name) maintained, even he couldn't seem to look at a girl too long now that he knows what they go through.  </p>
<p>"Good. For a word of advice, don't ever tell Haruhi what you know. She might just die from embarrassment." </p>
<p>"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Koaru asked the forbidden question. Yet, it wouldn't hurt asking....</p>
<p>"Rikuharu, Rikuharu Sanae." </p>
<p>"Okay, then thanks. I hope we won't be seeing your face anytime soon?" Tamaki hoped, the sadist prince aura spilling from him.</p>
<p>"I might come every day now because of that statement! See you guys tomorrow." Rikuharu winked, skipping away from the stunned guys. </p>
<p>"What have we got ourselves into?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heavenly awkward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruhi POV (finally): </p><p>'What have I gotten myself into? I wish I had never opened my mouth- wait... Why am I getting so flustered over something so normal? I should go back.' </p><p>I'm glad I calmed down enough in the head to stop running (A/N: I haven't done someone's pov in so long it's hard to write. I may just stop -.-) The guys must be so confused, I wonder if Rikuharu said something to them. Wait. What if he told them! No, he's better than that, maybe the figured it out on their own. Kyoya must've known from when I said it. I need to hurry though, I really don't want my peers to see me running in a maid uniform red-faced. So much for keeping it from them, I may just have made myself an invitation of regret.</p><p>3rd person POV (I told yall)- </p><p>Haruhi ran towards the clubroom in the halls no one took to get anywhere anymore and peeked in. Rikuharu was looking up smugly while making his way towards the door. </p><p>"Rikuharu," that got his attention, "Please tell me you didn't tell them anything! It was embarrassing enough just from them asking." </p><p>"Your secret was found out on their own, Haruhi. I might've given them a tiny hint but that is all. I must go now but I'll be back tomorrow!" RIkuharu waved, walking towards the staircase. </p><p>'Don't run, don't run, don't run, don't run,  don't run, don't run" </p><p>"Hey, Haruhi!" Honey said from the couch she last sat on. All of the guys proceeded back to their areas to finish off their appointments from earlier. Even so, that didn't stop the fact that their eyes could wander off to the newly developed female in the club. "We will be waiting for you after the last few customers leave! We are thinking of having our first-ever sleepover tonight, and we were hoping you would join us. We have a few things to talk about as well."</p><p>"Oh um.... I guess I can make it tonight. I'll just have to tell my dad about it so he wouldn't be worried about why I'm not home at night." Haruhi lifted up her eyebrow, forgetting about the whole situation and getting her phone out of the secretive pocket in the uniform. After getting everything handled, Haruhi made her debut to go get some overnight things she may need from the store (A/N: ofc it was a store inside the school. Can I also mention that after doing an essay I'm here writing a fanfiction? I wrote an entire essay in an hour and five minutes with time to spare, then I have to do gifted testing and milestones :/). After paying for her items, Haruhi watched as everyone had to leave due to the club hours and pushed her way inside. There, she saw the boys having to clean up the mess Haruhi should've done with redness on their cheeks. Are they all sick and can't risk going home? No. Kyoya owns one of the best hospitals in all of Japan and wouldn't dare randomly get sick. </p><p>"Sorry to make you guys clean up the mess," Her voice echoed. The boys looked up and got even redder than before. What? Everyone had the same expressions as if they were looking in the mirror. "Why is everyone's face so red? Is it something you guys ate?" </p><p>"Haruhi..... Oh. May you might sit down?" Kyoya asked pointing to his section.</p><p>"No, please sit here," Both of the twins said pointing towards there area as well.</p><p>"Should I offer you mine, Haruhi?" Tamaki said in a perfect prince voice while looking up at her.</p><p>"Me and Mori's can also be used!"  Honey and Mori asked looking at Haruhi in a serious matter.</p><p>"What's going on? How about we just sit...... Wait are we going to sleep on the couches?" That's when the boys realized. There were only a number of chairs and no staff were in the building anymore. The sections had two couches, one for the host and one for the customers. If the guys slept on the other then Haruhi could sleep on the other side of them. If she chose the twins or Mori and Honey, she would be sharing a couch with one (A/N- her small petite frame could not just fill up one whole couch). Which will it be? </p><p>"I'll sit here for now and all of you guys can come if you want," Haruhi said putting her hands under her so she could smooth her dress to sit. She chooses not to make the other parties feel bad and sat in the waiting area. The others look disappointed as she sat down but regained their pride and made their way over. "What is it that you need me for"</p><p>"Why are you trying to have a baby?"</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"You're only in high school Haruhi! That's not the path I thought you would be taking. I thought you barely had money? How are you going to raise a baby?!" Kaoru was trying to put the guilty train on her but it just left her with signs of confusion. "Well? You could at least tell us why. You already told someone else that you barely knew before us."</p><p>"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Haruhi asked, her muscles making a side of her lip rise with distraught. </p><p>"Mori senpai, why would she hide this from her friends? I feel deeply upset..." Honey stated, looking down at Kuma-chan (his stuffed bear). "I sure thought we were better than that." </p><p>"Hm." Mori nodded, agreeing with Honey's statement. "The gigs up Haruhi. You might as well just tell us."</p><p>"Wait, let me get this straight. You guys are cornering me about having a baby?"</p><p>"Duh, Haruhi! Were you even listening to us!? We even went to a health class to learn about the female body." Hikaru was getting agitated. Why wouldn't she just give it up? </p><p>"Is this about what I told you guys about the pill?" Haruhi whispered.</p><p>"Yes!" All six boys yelled at her. The guilt may be settil-</p><p>Haruhi stood up immediately and ran to the bathroom, maid outfit in all, and started to make the sounds of wailing in the bathroom. The sound of water soon drowned those sounds out and she came back to the waiting area. Her face was flushed and it seemed she had to be splashing water onto it. </p><p>"I'm sorry for running away like that. If you guys saw how I would've looked you would've lost all respect for me. It's just funny how you guys don't know something so simple." Haruhi said her face not stopping itself from cracking into a smile.</p><p>"What? So you're not carrying a child on you?" Kyoya asked, his glasses stooping down to the bride of his nose and the left side lifting up making them come to a slant. His face reminded Haruhi of a toddler seeing snow for the first time. Face red with excitement and eyes watering from the coldness. However of course, why excitement ever appeared will remain a clue. "Then what's with the pill?"</p><p>"The pill is for something I can't tell you guys about but it helps me a lot. Although it's meant to not try to have a baby I can get off of them and I'll still be the same. I was just trying them out for a couple of weeks to see how they worked with my body." Haruhi explained to the children-  boys. "You guys are clueless!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. I really wasn't expecting the answer nor the thought I might be wrong. We sincerely apologize Haruhi." </p><p>"Whatever. I can't really blame you guys anyway. Rikuharu may have been partly to blame. He's known to twist words to make others think a type of way." Haruhi said putting a finger to her chin and looking downwards. "I did spend some time with him when we were kids, so I know him a bit."</p><p>"You knew him as kids Haruhi?" Honey asked on his toes. </p><p>"Yeah? He just transferred here because I helped him with the questions similar to the exam because he needed to go to a school. Or maybe he just wanted to be with me?" Haruhi said smiling.</p><p>"What!?" </p><p>"Just kidding!" </p><p>"Haruhi!"</p><p>Ｔｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐ</p><p>"Now that's taken care of..... Where will I sleep?" Haruhi brought back the remaining question. She could just sleep at the entrance but that would be awkward, now wouldn't it? "I can sleep in my own section, can't I?" (A/N She doesn't need to sleep by the boys at all ;( ) "I'm going to need to take my shower or bath soon so I need to know where I'm sleeping."</p><p>"Being the leader of the host club, I will request you to sleep in my section Haruhi. I have the best out of all and I made sure of it!" Tamaki said, hoping to win her over with softness. </p><p>"Wait, didn't Honey have a bed in here before? What happened to that? His toothache accident didn't happen that long ago." Haruhi questioned, walking towards the storage door. "It would be better if I just slept on that wouldn't it?" </p><p>'Actually, this may be a good chance for me'</p><p>"Okay, Haruhi! You guys can sleep in your own sections. Let me go show you the bath, Haruhi."</p><p>"Oh, um, okay?" Haruhi said it as more of a question than an answer really. </p><p>The bathroom was huge, and, of course, that wasn't an understatement. It wasn't going to be a entire house but it was bigger than her bathroom at home. If someone walked in they would have a full view of the bathtub that had a slit in the roof to make a beautiful waterfall. You certainly couldn't hide either, the bath had a glass exterior and showed everything that was going on. It had hidden buds that indicated it was a jacuzzi tub. Tamaki had left the bathroom so she could begin the best bath of her life. </p><p>Haruhi quickly started the bath with hot warm water and turned on the waterfall. For never having a tub like this she was going to use every button of it. She dropped in a bath bomb and put bath salt at the bottom of the tub. Then, she added in bath bubbles and let the water go ¾ from the rim. The bubble was the rest of the percentage. Over the soft bubbles, she added rose petals and then started to collect candles from around the sink to add to the comfort. Last but not least, she took off all of her clothes and got in. </p><p>Heaven. The bath invoked her to sink deeper inside it. She kept her hair tied up and breathed in the scent of the bubbles. She stayed like that for a few moments before reaching over and getting her- Wait. Where was her bag? She had gone to the store and got everything she needed and that included her own towels. She had brought it with her to the clubroom but that would mean..... "It's outside. I left my bag outside." </p><p>After all of that to get in she would need to get out. Here we go. She stood up but stopped suddenly. How is she going to get out if she had already got in? She couldn't just put back on her clothes or walk out of the room naked. Who was going to bring her her bag? You couldn't hide anywhere in this room. Both doors had to open going inward. The chairs were right in front of the door so with the tub clear the boys would have to see her. (A/N- hehe) There's no way of avoiding them. </p><p>"Uh...... Guys!" </p><p>"Yeah, Haruhi!?" Honey ran towards the door to hear better.</p><p>"Could you b- bring me my bag please?" Haruhi asks quietly, only audible for Honey to hear. Honey quickly realized the situation and his cheeks heated up. </p><p>"Yeah.... Sure Haruhi." Honey ran to get her bag, which caught the attention of the curious. He ran to the door while looking towards the boys. "All of you need to look the other way right now!" Honey said while pointing to them. "Haruhi needs this bag so I need to go in, but that's doesn't mean you guys can peek!" </p><p>"Wait! That means you get to look!" Koaru said standing up, "What type of fairness is that?" </p><p>"She asked me so it'll have to be me! Why do you want to look so bad?"</p><p>"No- No reason!" Koaru said, giving up and turning his head sideways. </p><p>"Okay then! Haruhi, I'm coming in now!" </p><p>"WAIT!" Haruhi screamed. She had walked on the rug to get towards the door. She had wanted to know when He was coming so she listened through the door. However, the door cracked open and then stopped. Haruhi ran towards the tub and stepped in carefully to not make a mess. </p><p>"Are you okay Haruhi? Can I come in now? I have your bag here." Honey said from the door, waving his hand through as he did. </p><p>"Okay, now you can. I'm sorry, I had stepped out for a second." Haruhi calmed down and settled back into the tub. Despite Honey telling the guys to look the other way, the shock from Honey telling them he would need to go in still didn't sink in fast enough. Haruhi stared wide-eyed as Honey finished opening the doors. He stood there for a while, his eyes slowly going down to the inside of the clear tub. The redness on his cheeks could not be looked over. Actually, everyone kind of had the same expression as he did. Some looked away in embarrassment but others just stood and stared. Honey shakily walked towards the bath and stopped a little bit after reaching it halfway.</p><p>"Where would you like me to set your bag, Haruhi?" Honey asked quietly. "I know you heard but I did get them to try to look away." </p><p>"Just set it down right there. Thank you." Haruhi whispered back just as quiet. She could feel some eyes come back back to her as she looked back up. Her eyes connected to every single soul in the next room over that looked at her plus Honey's. After setting her bag down, Honey ran back out and quickly shut the doors. This was about to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We all know who it is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a complete moment of awkward silence. Haruhi and the boys had all finished taking their baths and had been seated back to their previous spots. That's when the silence settled. No one had really been with each other together overnight. They had mostly hung out in the clubroom or on trips the same year with everyone else. They didn't know what to do with them on such a notice like this one. Most eyes were on Haruhi given the situation they had seen her in tonight but no one really talked about the issue. Haruhi had redness spread on her cheeks from the embarrassment. </p><p>"This isn't good," Tamaki stated, twitching from the uneasiness. "Haruhi, how do commoners do sleepovers?" </p><p>Haruhi was shocked by the sudden question, "You mostly just s- stay up all night and have fun with whoever you're with..... It's mostly like a party at night- but of course you have to be quiet." </p><p>Haruhi's words sounded off. Like they gave off the wrong meaning when something so inappropriate just happened some time ago. Haruhi's face heated up and her ears became aflame. The boys sure were bringing emotions out of her that weren't there until today. The feeling suddenly subsided and was overwashed with nothing. The feeling of nothing was comforting and made her more relaxed and calm. (A/N- how am I gonna end this chap?) Haruhi, with the power of calmness, then started a light conversation that turned into everyone joining in and leading to them just having fun. The boys got comfortable with each other became their usual personalities quickly while Haruhi just watched. The idea of spending a night with the entire club sounded like a dream to a normal girl but to Haruhi, it was almost like any normal day. Looking around at the guys, Haruhi could see Mori senpai and Honey talking to only each other. They were glancing around and talking lowly so no one would hear them. </p><p>"Honey, Mori, what are you guys whispering to each other about?" Kyouya said, most observant.</p><p>"Oh! Kyouya-chan we were just thinking of playing a game!" Honey stated, walking somewhat in the middle of everyone. "How about we play...... Truth or Dare?!"</p><p>"T- T- T- T- Truth or Dare?!" Tamaki stuttered, standing up from his spot. </p><p>"Yep! Truth or Dare!" Honey stood up on the sofa and twirled around with one leg sticking out and arms in the air. </p><p>"I guess that would be a way to lose some time," Haruhi said, glancing at the clock on the wall. The last time she had played Truth or Dare was when she was in middle school. Well, it was more like Who's The King! The drew a stick and whoever had the one with a crown at the end had to pick Truth or dare for someone. It was mostly daring but the excitement never put an end to a fun night. </p><p>"Hm. No one can back out of the game until everybody's done. I read that it was better that way." Mori said while watching Honey carefully so he wouldn't fall.</p><p>"Mori...... You never played Truth or Dare before?" Haruhi asked. She had reached up to her hair to get it out of a messy bun. She had sat on a sofa that contained all of her belongings. She stopped for a moment looking up at him with her big, 'honey' eyes. She was about to brush her hair and let in relax for a moment because it had been up all day. Her hair was longer then it was in middle school. She no longer had bangs so the front and sides hugged her face when it was styled better. It stretched down her back and he was glad she decided against washing her hair tonight. With her hair messy and gazing up at him so warily, she looked so...... bear? Almost like a bear gazing up at a human as it was crossing paths. </p><p>Her pajamas weren't any better. She made a simple white tank top and loose sweatpants look nice. She looked like she was a model advertising them. They hugged her body with ease and it almost made Mori think about her slipping the clothing on her body. Almost. </p><p>"No. I know all the basic though." </p><p>"Well, this is almost exciting in a way. Do you mind if I ask you your first ever question of the game?" Haruhi said, not even trying to sort out her helpless looks. </p><p>"I- yes?" Mori blushed. Hoping that she would not make herself so hard to decline. She turned herself and faced the group a bit more. She looked fierce. Like no matter what he picked the feeling of shock would be the main emotion anyway. </p><p>"Okay, then, Truth or Dare?" </p><p>"Hm.... Truth." Even he knew that no one should start off with dare. In a room, like this, it was basically suicide. The slightest 'tich' came out of her mouth as she pretended to think. </p><p>'Of course, he picked truth! Glad I thought about two possible answers.' Haruhi thought as the words started to come out of her mouth. "Hmmm, if you could pick a type of person to date what would be the biggest factor you would hope for?" </p><p>What? She's asking what his type is when he has seen her in states he never saw anyone else in? He's never really thought much abt his types, the only things that mattered now was Honey and the others. "Hm. Maybe someone......."</p><p>'HE ANSWERING IT?' Everyone, (except Haruhi), was shocked that he would answer such a question when they didn't even know his favorite food! </p><p>'I think he's going to say the goth type!' Koaru questioned telepathically while looking at Tamaki.</p><p>'No! Maybe he likes the sporty type?' Tamaki thought over to Hikaru.</p><p>'What if he likes someone more like Honey-senpai though?' Hikaru thought while glancing back at them before turning his attention back to Mori. </p><p>"Calm and clever," Mori stated, not breaking eye contact with Haruhi. </p><p>"Oh really? I thought you would've said something like sporty, goth, or someone like Honey."</p><p>'She figured us out!' The trio sweated inside, half-expecting to wither away from showing their thought so in the open.</p><p>"No. I think people like that have a lot of room to grow from. If found, maybe they could grow with me." Mori coolly closed his eyes, satisfied with the answer he chose. Tamaki, out of his daze, then wanted to put his input on the game which soon got too out of hand. The group carried on having fun varying from other commoner games, Disney movies, and eating snacks every now and then to stay up longer and continue the fun. The group went on to that until finally falling asleep at a healthy 5:46 AM the next morning. However, as morning arrived Haruhi was the first to wake up around 10 from a very familiar feeling. No, her period had still another week to come but the cramps and back problems had to take their invite to start. </p><p>"Ah, the worst parts of my life." Haruhi had to mumble her words to not wake any member after the night they had. The room was a mess but we aren't going to worry about that till the time comes, are we? Haruhi tossed over and realized that she had fallen asleep by herself on one of the couches. Sighing, she got up and made her way over to the room with the only bed. Honey had only used it for the one time he had a cavity and refused to go home. She pulled the cover back and got in as her body had started to fall asleep again. </p><p> Ｔｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐＴｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐ</p><p>"Haruhi, wake up! We ordered your breakfast." Honey bounded on the door just in case she wanted him to and for him not to come in on anything. Haruhi woke up to the sun shining bright in her eyes as she sat up to go eat. She did as she did a few hours ago but backwards, flipped the covers back off of her, untangled her legs, and slowly moved them off of the bed and onto the cold tile floor. Just as she reached the door the tingling of cramps came back and she remembered that she was slowly going through PMS. </p><p>'I love myself' Haruhi thought as she pulled the door and let herself out of the room. The room was filled with an aroma of baked bread, granola, and tea. Everyone's meal was set in Tamaki's section as others were emerging from the bathroom. Hikaru was the last one left as he seemed to be rushing to find the right needs to brush his teeth. Haruhi grabbed a small towel and decided to join him to freshen her up herself. </p><p>"Hey Hikaru..... why are you rushing? They're probably not going to start eating without us anyway." Haruhi said, turning hot water on and starting to wash her face from the night's dirt. </p><p>"Oh.... You don't mind me being in here with you? Everyone got up early so you would have the bathroom to yourself." Hikaru looked at her shockingly as she was unfazed. </p><p>"Of course! In grade school it was normal to get ready with a bunch of kids when we went on field trips. This is backhanded work for me." </p><p>"Really? Commoners are really weird" Hikaru mumbled as he found his toothbrush and toothpaste and started doing the work Haruhi started a few moments ago. After a few moments it became a game. After both of them went down to the faucet to disregard the foam. They glanced at each other, both almost grinning as the same idea rushed between the two. Hikaru spit the foam into the sink and came back up casually. Haruhi looked over at him and covered the side of her mouth to spit to foam out as well. Hikaru sent a look that said 'shy aren't we now?' Then spit his gatherings into the sink. Haruhi almost laughed as she quickly did her previous actions. Hikaru did the same but faster and closed his eyes when he came back up, opening one slightly as an invite to see her skills.</p><p> With some new found confidence she didn't use her other hand this time. With her hair down she bent over the sink and disregarded the foam. As she came back up her hair bounced off her back and swayed behind her. It was almost as if the world awarded her for the simplest things. </p><p>"Hikaru, Haruhi, how long do you need in the bathroom? Your breakfast is going cold." </p><p>Haruhi rinsed her mouth out with water and started packing her things back up. "Sorry, we'll be out in a second." Hikaru instinctually started to get ready to leave the bathroom while he was still in a daze, thinking about how the sunshine outlined her. Leaving the bathroom he looked where he was heading. </p><p>"Haru.... hi." </p><p>Even if he wasn't the twin to openly express not needed feelings they still struck him. Why did he feel so jealous when she wasn't his to begin with. Haruhi walked off to a table that wasn't used for last night's games and snacks. She apologized for taking so long and said after she puts her bag back in her room she'll come eat. Hikaru wanted to follow her. Maybe even shut the door behind them and steal a few kisses, hoping she would comply. Listening to his heart and mind wasn't the way he went about himself though. That was more....... Tamaki and Kaoru.</p><p>Settling down at a seat by his brother, Hikaru left the space on his left side open for Haruhi. She shortly came back and was making her way towards the group slowly. Looking for a space she looked at Hikaru as he patted the seat next to him. Going as planned, Haruhi adjusted her way around the others before getting stopped.</p><p>"Haruhi...... May you eat breakfast with me today?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Haruhi...... May you eat breakfast with me today?"</p><p>Haruhi was stopped in her unmade tracks by the one and only.......</p><p>"Kyoya, is something the matter?" Haruhi turned her body so he could know he had her full attention. She was questioning why he couldn't just say so without grabbing her like that. Her back had started to hurt as Kyoya fixed his glasses and looked up at her. </p><p>"I have a few things I would like to go over and need your help. The others are a bit.... well obviously not as clever as you are." Kyoya had glares and one confused look aiming at his back for mostly the same reason. </p><p>"Kyoya, I thought you were one of the smartest guys in school. I'm just top of my class and ranked 4th. If anything I might suggest you might already have thought about it." Haruhi said as monotonous as ever. She never shared much emotion and when she did it was such a beautiful sight to see. Haruhi and Kyoya stared at each other for a while before Haruhi just decided to sit down next to him. His hold on her arm didn't waver in the slightest when they just stood there and still her back was doing her wonders. </p><p>The pair was going over the host club and renovations that could be made to attract more of an audience. Haruhi was amazed by how the prices could keep rising by millions. When she would see almost something identical to what Kyoya wanted he would point out the smallest change and deny getting it. The two are while they talked and seemed to be pretty skilled in improvement spaces. The others looked at them for a while and pointed a few statements out every now and then. Those half thoughts turned into them having more stretched conversations with each other shortly after. With everyone nicely enjoying their breakfast, no one stopped to realize the first pair had gotten still. </p><p>"Y'know Haruhi, this might be the closest I've gotten to a 'family' breakfast." Kyoya looked around at his companions and had a lost look in his eyes. He was a family of six but yet they never sat down together and ate like a loving family. He was talked about at glamorous parties but not the way you would expect. Having been the fourth son, it would be like luck loving him to be the patriarch of his own family one day owning the hospital. Tamaki was the only one who caught a full gist of his dreams and how others would laugh upon it. That had been around the same time he.... </p><p>"When I joined the host club." Kyoya whispered. Oh the shock of realizing how much time has passed. Kyoya looked back at Haruhi and did something he would never have guessed of. He started telling his story. He talked and talked and talked some more. Making sure the boys wouldn't hear him he acted normal, eating occasionally and swiping on his unspoken tablet, pointing at it sometimes while Haruhi looked and nodded. When he was done they both just sat there. He was almost scared to look up, hoping she would understand and say it wasn't impossible.</p><p>The sound of laughter filled the room. At first it was gentle, then it started to turn contagious in a matter of seconds. Hunny started first, then Hikaru, Tamaki, Kaoru, even Mori joined in after seeing everyone. Kyoya looked around and knew that no one but her knew what was so funny. Kyoya smiled at her and then had his share of a few laughs. The feeling of all of that dread and losness going away. </p><p>Haruhi leapt up and grabbed his hands, pulling him up and his glasses a bit down. "I want to say something that's going to go for all of you." Haruhi said, standing as tall and confident as possible. "You guys need to die a couple of times in your life!" </p><p>"Huh?" Kaoru looked up at her confused. </p><p>"Figure of speech. I mean you guys need to go do something you would never think of doing. You don't need to be high standards all the time. Having dreams and such can be the goal you're working towards but enjoy the little moments. The little moments are what you're going to find more important than anything in those little cracks." </p><p>She looked around the room at all of their bewilderment and nodded. Perfect curiosity is the main prospect for achievements. "To help seal this, I'm going to take you guys somewhere you wouldn't guess of. Go and get dressed. Don't wear anything too tight or uncomfortable, be almost a bit too casual." Then like that she let go of his hand and started towards her room. The others looked at Kyoya and made their way over to their bags too. Breakfast was forgotten and they all talked together and wondered what plans a commoner would have, him following close behind.</p><p> </p><p>Behind the closed doors was a different story..... to say the least. Haruhi mood changed quickly and she was struck with pain. She had already picked out her outfit for today but wasn't so sure anymore about it. The outfit she had chosen was a bit...... fitting? Well not completely. From the bottom up, her shoes were one of the more simpler items on her. Those were the most of her things that didn't change when she had 'matured.' Her simple black shoes with little bows on the top part covering her toes we're supposed to be filled with her thinly covered feet. The tights she were going to were just black, the answer was that anybody and everybody knew black went with everything. To not look emo, she would wear a comforting baby pink high-waisted skirt. Then, to be topped off, her oversized dark gray sweater that was tucked in a little in the front.</p><p>Haruhi just decided to wear it, I mean what else could she wear? Most of the outfits she had to borrow were her dads because she could barely fit any of hers. She put her hair in a high ponytail. Coming out of her 'room' she noticed that the mess from last night and this morning was sitting here gaining exposure. </p><p>"I think this'll make up for when I ran out yesterday at least." Haruhi shrugged, walking towards the mess. She had just finished the mess of the sleepover when she heard the doors to the bathroom open up. The soft chatter filled the room as the guys stepped out. Tamaki and Hunny were the firsts to run out. Tamaki was wearing a plain white shirt and slightly baggy gray pants with pockets going down the sides. Hunny had on white shorts with bright gold buttons and a huge Rilakkuma print in the middle of his yellow shirt. Mori, who came after Hunny, was wearing black pants, similar to Tamaki's, but a bit tighter and without all of the extra pockets. His shirt was a light tinted gray as well and had a little Rilakkuma on the gray pocket on his chest. That was, of course, matching Hunny's. </p><p>The twins were next. They both had on white jeans that were scrunched up at their shoes because they were too long. Their shirts were a dark red that was cut in half with a thin white line going around the middle. If looked at closely you could almost see the flash of a logo but it was mostly covered from them playfully hitting each other. Last but not least was Kyoya. He was trugging his weight back as his hand went in his pockets. He was dressed nice in dress pants with a dotted plaid button down shirt. No matter how many times the guys told him what Haruhi had said he still put on something that most guys would groan at.</p><p>"Haru-Chan looks pretty!" Hunny shouted, pink circles coming on his cheeks as he threw his hand up. </p><p>"Hm. Yeah, anyway where are we going Haruhi? I hope it's not a farm or anything." Kaoru sighed, trying to sound irritated but the look of nervousness played a game of ball in his eyes. </p><p>"I will follow my daughter anywhere she goes! Even if it is a farm filled with outside..... big animals." Tamaki held one finger up as the twins and Hunny leaned in, noticing it was shaking. </p><p>"I'm not taking you guys to the country. Do you even know how long that will take? Even if we take the bullet train at a busy hour it'll mostly likely take almost three hours!" </p><p>"But I don't know any of our family's known attractions around here. The closest thing is one of Kyoya's local hospitals." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. It was almost like they were trying to telepathically find the answer together. </p><p>"Are you guys that dense? We're going to go to a...." </p><p>The three idiots really wanted to know now.</p><p>"Amusement park!" </p><p>"A commoners amusement park?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LMAOOO but I posted this a month ago. I always post first on my Wattpad but I just wanted to hold this one off for a while just to see things going. I’m traveling a lot bc of some family problems (nothing serious it all started bc of a car). Some chapters are short like this one but im making this up as I go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite their amuse- ahem, they went to the amusement park…….. but the commoners’ way. They first had to walk the seven minutes (surprisingly) to the station while pulling Tamaki away from all of the stores on the sidelines. Then they rode the train. It was the boys' first time and they couldn’t have been more obvious. They drew attention no matter how disrespectful they were being with their volume. Girls on the train swooned, while the boys didn’t really care as much. Their main focus was the beauty with them. Although Haruhi could see the glances she didn’t really have an interest in random people. Sometimes when she would catch boys staring a bit too long she would stare back. Not in an “omg a cute boy is looking at me” stare but an “I’m sorry, I’m flattered but y‘know” look. They all thought she was with one of them from the group or unliked ALL of them so they didn’t speak a peek again. After what felt like forever, (it was 23 minutes), they left the train and started the walk towards the park. </p><p>“Look Haru-Chan! I can see a ride I think?” </p><p>“Yep…… that’s it.” Haruhi looked up at the rollercoaster in the short distance. She had been a bit dazed after she realized how much of a hassle she’s been to the group. Dang, these hormones really are getting to her. She led the guys to the front and they were amazed at how many people there were. </p><p>All over were kids, couples, elders, and lonesome people wandering around the park. This park had so many memories for Haruhi that she couldn’t help but reminisce a bit. She and her dad came here years ago together because the tickets were so cheap at the time. They had bought the unlimited pass for 3,000 yen (27.84 USD) for both of them. Ever since that, the days where the hard workers were free were spent riding the rides they had favored and eating funnel cakes. It seemed each visit the family had come the more fun it was. Time spent as a daughter and father was that time. Haruhi has studied and gone to bed the times her father had even come home. If he didn’t come home then she would spend the little time she had for all the chores. </p><p>She had came by herself a few times to see if any familiar staff needed help but other than that she didn’t stay long. She went up to the booth subconsciously and showed her passed and asked for six other one-use tickets. The clerk happily handed her tickets and made small talk with her. </p><p>“Do you know me?” Haruhi asked as the clerk asked questions no one else should know for strangers. </p><p>“Sure do! My name’s Ellie, we went to the same middle school.” </p><p>“Ellie…… you mean the Ellie that people-“ </p><p>“Yep, Ellie Belly is me! I ain’t never knew you would know me in a million. You were so caught up in studies that I was scared straight to even talk to ya.” Ellie’s country accent was slowly coming through. Haruhi took this time to look at her as Ellie stepped out of the booth. </p><p>“You lost all the weight!?” Haruhi didn’t mean to be rude. She was surprised that not even after a few months was she just about the same weight as her. </p><p>“That’s what good food here’ll do you. When family moved over here to Japan, all of the yummy food didn’t help because I was already overweight. Then I started seeing too many cute fruit parfaits and I started working here.” </p><p>“Wow, it feels nice to talk to an old classmate. I’ve only ran into Arai and Orani a few times.”</p><p>“Once and will always be. I see you got yourself a little boy squad now!” </p><p>“No, no, no, there are only friends. If you want to know, I actually came here to teach them a little lesson.” Haruhi had her hand up to her mouth as she whispered the last sentence. She smiled a bit and pulled back winking at Ellie who gave her a thumbs-up back. </p><p>“I’m off in 10. Walk your boyfriends around and I’ll meet you in a bit.” Ellie popped her mouth at the end to add a bit of flavor. She walked back over to the booth and waved goodbye to Haruhi and nodded a bit at the boys. A silent knowing of ‘I’ll see you later and meet you” from her eyes. The boys walked in front of Haruhi and had started to find more interest in the park. The tall, colorful rides had screams coming from them in all different directions. Even the little ones like the teacups or the carousel had joyful screams of kids wafting in the nostalgic air. Haruhi breathed in and waited a few seconds before exhaling. </p><p>“Well, is there any ride you would like to ride first?” Everyone had talked a bit and decided to go on the tallest roller coaster the park had and started to file towards the line. Haruhi didn’t really mind what ride they came on. This wasn’t a date night or anything it was supposed to be a learning experience. She had looked up at all of the exciting eyes and glanced over to a pair of scared ones. Tamaki was leaning back behind Haruhi as he looked up at the roller coaster called “Absolute Silence” and went blank a bit. He blinked a few times and looked back down to the line as it started to move forward. The group had made a small conversation about how they couldn’t wait to be on the ide and asked Tamaki if he agreed. Of course, being the type of person he is, then started a speech on how they had to make sure to not break anything and have tons of fun. The group (Hunny) cheered and went back to talking. Tamaki glanced back up at the ride and hesitated. </p><p>“Senpai….. Are you scared of the ride?” Tamaki had his head still pointed high as his eyes went down to look at her. She didn’t really look worried. Her large eyes stared him down as she asked the question already knowing the answer. </p><p>“Hah… Of course not.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“I guess you already know, so there’s no point in lying. I’m sorry. It just seems a bit too high for my liking. It’s maybe fun when you’re on it, I have no reason to be scar-” </p><p>“Yes, you do. It’s okay to be scared of anything you don’t want to be. Do you still want to go on the ride?” </p><p>“I don’t want to disappoint anyone by not going on. It’s supposed to be a friendly time.” Tamaki whispered whilst smiling. He looked down at the group and stared at them like they were a little family. Hunny jumping on Mori’s arm while he looked down at him, The twins trying to win hearts to the pair of girls in front of them, and Kyoya standing composed in normal wear trying to not look like the line wasn’t moving fast enough. Haruhi looked at them as well and then back to the problem at hand. </p><p>“Do you want to ride with me, Senpai?”</p><p>“I’m already-” </p><p>“Not like that dummy, I meant like ride beside me. The others can ride with each other.”</p><p>“I couldn’t say no even if I wanted too.” Tamaki smiled at Haruhi and moved up in line with the others. </p><p>“That was... The most beautiful thing I- I’ve ever witnessed.” Ellie was standing beside the pair wiping her nose as tears fell. Tamaki whipped his head in her direction while Haruhi slowly turned. She didn’t see what was there to be surprised off when they were already told that she would be joining.  </p><p>“Hello?” Tamaki looked her while she was drying her tears and held his hand out for her to shake. </p><p>“Aw, Prince Charmin’ you don’t have to be so tied up! My name’s Ellie and you’ve seen me from the booth. I hope I’m not bein’ a bother joining you on your date like this.” Ellie laughed at the startled faces and walked ahead of all of them to catch up with their spot in line. While the next few people were ahead of them they had to figure out the pairings.</p><p>“I’ll put it out there that I’m riding with Tamaki.” Haruhi raised her hand as she talked to draw the attention of all of them.</p><p>“Oh,” the rest thought to themselves but the excitement took over themselves again.</p><p>“Mori-Chan will ride with me right?” Houny looked up at him expectingly while the friends behind him stared. </p><p>“Hm,” Mori nodded a bit and as Honey and the girls behind them cheered. </p><p>“Well, no surprise there. I guess everyone knows that me and Hikaru are going to be paired.” Koaru stated as if it was clockwork. </p><p>“I guess that leaves Wallflower to me!” Ellie ran over to him and threw her arm around his shoulders. Kyoya almost looked scared as she laughed in his ear about how uptight he was.</p><p>“Uhm, it’s would be my pleasure, Ms. Ellie” </p><p>“Exactly my point! I like you Wallflower.” </p><p>As the people in front of them went on, it was finally their turn. Tamaki and Haruhi were seated in front of the rollercoaster and then it was Hikaru and Koaru, Mori and Honey, and finally Kyoua and Ellie. </p><p>“Please lower the safety bar down to your lower abdomen while the senpai comes and check them.” The female worker stated to the group as they lowered their bars down on them and waited patiently. After getting everything situated they gears started to work again. The ride jolted and Tamaki’s hand went to hers. The cart pushed up the high slope earning the start of a kid crying. The host club sat in anticipation as it stopped at the top. After a few seconds, it shot wind into their faces as everyone rode down. Haruhi places a hand on her skirt to prevent eyes. She didn’t focus much on the ride though. She actually didn’t hear anything. Not the screams of her fellow club members, not the laughter from Ellie looking at a now scared Kyouya, not even the kid's endless crying. The only thing on her mind was the way Tamaki’s eyes filled with pure joy and the warmth on her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Im sorry!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N apology </p><p> </p><p>So..... I know I haven’t been uploading this for months and honestly the only excuse I can use it that another work of mine requires all of my time. Well, it used to. I have cut the time I used for it in half to give AGGTDWAGGTO (omg) that time. I write for three hours on Saturday and Sunday (6 in total) so I can still update but enjoy my weekend. So now Unholy (AGGTDWAGGTD) will be written on Sunday! Chapters will be running soon even if I write during the week after school. Thank you for your patience (it’s greatly appreciated!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Running Out of More Than Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only thing on her mind was the way Tamaki’s eyes filled with pure joy and the warmth on her hand.</p>
<p>After that, a bunch more rides too on one after another. Haruhi had to practically chase them after they spotted a new one. Ellie was somewhat enjoying the game of cat and mouse so her laughter boomed everywhere they went. </p>
<p>“ Okay, now even you have to admit that one was the best!” Honey shouted to Mori-senpai. </p>
<p>“Mhm, that one was exciting. It made my heart race.” The group stared at him silently as his face stayed blank. Yeah, no way ever. </p>
<p>“Mori, not starting anything but I never really saw you as the excited type?” Tamaki strolled up to the group after leaving the girls working on cloud nine. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I agree. I feel like you’re only interested in protecting people.” Honey laughed at Hikaru’s comment. </p>
<p>“I have tons of interests… even in that too?” He whispered the last part as Haruhi looked at him. The sun shined over her hair and on the back of his neck sweat started to form. </p>
<p>“Maybe we should go to another one? To go out with a bang!” Haruhi smiled as everyone cheered. “How about a haunted house? I haven’t been in one in a while.”</p>
<p>“Beware haunted houses!” A darkened person shouted behind Ellie. Mori stepped over the group in two long steps to the person in question. </p>
<p>“Who are you?” A little cat puppet appeared from the sleeves and nudged Mori out of the way. </p>
<p>“The darkness will lead the mischief to one’s heart!” Mori pulled his cap back and revealed it was...</p>
<p>“Nekozawa?” Koaru's face twisted in confusion for this scene. </p>
<p>“Why are you here? Did you come with someone?” Honey looked around the park for no one in particular. </p>
<p>“Yeah Nii-san, why did you interrupt them? Let’s go!” Kirimi pulled his brother away as he winced in protest. </p>
<p>“That was…. Strange?” Kyoya raised his right eyebrow in suspicion. Mori looked at the blank space in front of him in confusion.</p>
<p>“Anyways! Let’s go to that one right ahead of us,” Haruhi brought the group back to their last focus. The group all followed suit behind Hikaru, who seemed way too excited to see ghosts. Even if they were fake. </p>
<p>“Woah, this one looks nice.” Hikaru exclaimed as he stepped onto hardwood floors and pulled the curtains back. “Maybe the ghost are real in this one” </p>
<p>“Yeah, how fun! Ghost always can get you in that eerie mood.” Ellie wriggled her fingers around in the air. </p>
<p>“I can agree, it does look quite nice.” Tamaki pointed out as darkness finally consumed the last three people and the group were one again. The order went as said: Hikaru (first), Ellie, Kyoya, Honey, Kaoru, Tamaki, Mori, and then finally Haruhi.When Haruhi came in the group started the move through the passage. </p>
<p>Small puppets would pop out and make them take a step back but nothing major would happen. Hikaru enjoyed every second of the fear. When he turned a corner he would jump, grabbing everyone’s attention then laugh it off. Haruhi took time to watch everyone’s reactions and the details on the setting. </p>
<p>“Mori-senpai, look at this-” Haruhi pointed at a glow in the dark fish before she felt herself landing backwards. A loud thud echoed to the ears of the others and caused them to turn back. </p>
<p>“You-” Mori was laying directly on Haruhi as Kaoru’s eyes were the first to lay on them. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Taking advantage of a girl in the dark?” </p>
<p>Haruhi laid still and as she watched Mori blink a few times. He lifted himself quickly after his vision was filled with her gray sweater. “Oh,” </p>
<p>“Haruhi!” Kaoru pulled her from her arms and dragged her away. When she sat up, he looked back over at Mori struggling to get up. “You bastard! You can’t even begin to explain yourself for laying on her like that. Can’t keep your hands off of her?” </p>
<p>“Kaoru?” Haruhi dusted her tights from the dust. “What are you talking about? He’s fine.” </p>
<p>The rest threw a glance around as if the look was burning hot. Even a worker dressed in a zombie look muttered a few words as he watched the show play out. </p>
<p>“What do you mean, Haruhi, just think about it! I bet he’s been planning that for a while.” The accusations never gave the guy a break as he tried to grasp the situation from what he knew. </p>
<p>“Wait, are you trying to say I felt her up?” Mori’s eyes crinkled noticeably hard in the darkness and since he was faced to those two only the fear peaked even higher as the others looked at Kaoru’s face. </p>
<p>“This is scarier than the actual haunted house.” Haruhi thought as she looked between the two. “H- hey, Kaoru. You know he would never try to do anything like that. I think I know what happened.” </p>
<p>“Yes.” All the strength it took to look Mori in the eyes saying that and ignoring Haruhi’s reasoning drained all his manliness. Unable to look him in those eyes any longer, Hikaru turned and ran back towards the entrance, a yelp coming from a couple that was further behind them. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with the little carrot boy?” Ellie said after the silence stuck for too long. </p>
<p>“I don’t know but you need to hurry and leave. The next pair may come and see you.” The zombie monotony explained and ushered them to the ending without the next jumpscares affecting them. “Thanks. Bye.” The door shut in their squinted faces from the sunlight. </p>
<p>“Are you okay, Mori-senpai? I think you need to sit down.” Haruhi put a hand on his back and walked small steps. “Somewhere with shading.” </p>
<p>“Why are you helping him, Haruhi? Didn’t he try anything in the haunted house?” Tamaki followed closely behind her and shook his hands beside him. </p>
<p>“Of course not! I think…” She felt him lean in to her side. “He fainted.” </p>
<p>………………………...………………………...………………………...………………………...………</p>
<p>Kaoru wished he could even fight the air. He realized he had always seemed to run away at his problems rather than face them entirely. The entire scenario played through his head as he ran through people and rides. </p>
<p>“What an embarrassment! She doesn’t know what he was going to do to her because she’s… A girl! A dense, idoictic girl!” He squeezed his eyes and kept running while telling excuses to himself. “Right, I know! I’ve already known from the beginning!” </p>
<p>“She’s… just that stupid.” He slowed down til’ he was just standing still. </p>
<p>“No,” He thought of all the accomplishments she made. “She’s a scholar student. She’s- I’m the idiot.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. “God dam-”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to write more but I feel so guilty for not publishing. I wonder if I have anyone who’s still reading since I push myself to get that joy I had when I started Unholy. I find it bubbling inside my stomach now. I will continue because writing lets me think about going another day. Thank you for the patience. I’m going on Winter break for around three weeks but I will go upstate to NY in that time. I want to pull and all nighter writing in a few days so let’s see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Swear I’ll Make You Say It. You’ll Say “I Love You!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruhi carefully sat Mori down on a bench with little shading and started fanning him lightly with the map of the amusement park. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I thought he was going to pass out ever since a little while ago.” </p>
<p>“What, really? Why didn’t you say anything so that we could’ve sorted out that situation while it was happening?” Hikaru's eyes widened and he went and stood in front of her. “My brother totally got the wrong idea.”  </p>
<p>“I guess it was to spur the moment but I thought going into a haunted house would help him. Out of the sunlight, cooler air, stuff like that.” Haruhi's hands came to a hold as Mori nudged her wrist. </p>
<p>“Go get Kaoru.” </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Go get him. He probably feels worse about the situation than any of us and it would be better if he heard that from you.” He set his hand back down and, for the rare state, he smiled. “You know the amusement park better than anyone. From the direction, you’ll find him quickly. We’ll be right here waiting for you two.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Ellie lightly gasped. </p>
<p>Haruhi thought about it, Kaoru would like to hear it from her but what would she say? Would he actually listen to her explanation or is he still upset? </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll be back soon.” Haruhi stood up and gave Hikaru the map. “Take care of yourselves.” </p>
<p>Then, with a smoothing motion to her skirt. She walked. She walked carefully and quietly away from the group. The sun didn’t blaze as hard anymore and the wind picked up. </p>
<p>“Ugh, what a day to wear a skirt.” She passed rushed parents chasing after their kids, happy couples, and workers sweeping the little they could. Despite the afternoon coming, many people were still enjoying themselves at the park. Love spiked the air. It was suffocating that so many people could love another in their own way. She felt lonely being in the middle of it all. She wondered if Kaoru felt the same. </p>
<p>“Haru… hi?” Kaoru was sitting next to a trash can with his thumbnail in his mouth, biting it nervously before his eyes widened. “Haruhi! Did you walk here by yourself? That’s not good, the sun’s going down even as we speak.” </p>
<p>He looked around at all of the semi-large sea of people and grabbed Haruhi’s shoulder. “Let’s go to a less crowded place.” </p>
<p>Haruhi nodded as he pushed her in front of him. She walked with her eyes looking anywhere but in front of her. She wanted to see his face, any body language, or a sound to indicate he was going to be just fine. She led them into a small cafe and ordered two funnel cakes.</p>
<p>“This is your idea of a less crowded place? People might come in at any time.” </p>
<p>“Not really. Only older people usually come here for afternoon tea and leave.” </p>
<p>“That’s… actually pretty comforting. I guess this’ll do.” He looked around as he sat down at a window seat. </p>
<p>“So, I think I should give you an explanation from today. You have the wrong idea.” Haruhi set the food in front of him. “You see, thing was Mori-senpai was very-”</p>
<p>“Haruhi, I don’t think you know the disgusting nature of men. They do anything just to be with a girl they can like. Mental status doesn’t matter unless they're drunk and they can get away with too much! I was looking out for you, you never know when that stuff could happen.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m perfectly fine. To get that straight, I don’t need to have a man nor anyone look after me in any sense unless I ask them too. If I fear for myself I can take self defense or something. Before we went into the haunted house Mori-senpai was almost distraught. He looked very famished.” </p>
<p>Kaoru laid his fork down and cast his eyes down to his mouth. “Oh.” </p>
<p>“-He looked as though he would faint so I brought everyone into the haunted house. It was a little cooler so I thought it was fine. Until he just passed out briefly, and landed on top of me.” Haruhi cut her funnel cake into circular pieces and began eating after the explanation. </p>
<p>“Oh. Oh, no.” He brought his thumb back into his mouth and nibbled it carefully. “I- overthought the entire situation. Shit.” </p>
<p>Haurhi watched him toulse his hair messily and pick away at his thumbnail and skin. “Okay, stop doing that too. It’s a bad habit and it’s a little concerning.” Haruhi’s laugh drifted off as she reached over the table and pulled out his finger. “There you go. I came here to bring you back. They’re really worried about you.” </p>
<p>“Hm. I think I should ‘surrender.’ but let’s eat for a little. Then, we’ll go back to the reality the readers love to see.” </p>
<p>“Perfect to me.” She ate up her treat and as soon as he finished she grabbed his hands to rush out. </p>
<p>“If I know better they would like the park to close without cleaning the shop too long! We need to hurry and leave anyway.” </p>
<p>She gripped tighter, maneuvering him through the smaller crowd of people. He blushed. Quite obviously too. Despite all of the other ways to drag him to his upperclassman and apologize, she had to hold his hand.  </p>
<p>She held her hand on her skirt and moved even faster. The wind liked the openness the two had and opened the pathway further. </p>
<p>Staff were already settling after another busy day and looked overworked and most likely underpaid. Kaoru studied the environment nicely. He would later send a check for them, not because they didn’t deserve it but to thank them for this moment with her. </p>
<p>“Haruhi!” Hikaru called out. They were all either sitting or shifting from one foot to another. “Haruhi has him!” </p>
<p>“Okay, wow thanks. It’s not like I’m a dog, Hikaru.” He brought his hand up and scratched his neck. </p>
<p>Using her connected hand, Haruhi brought him to stand in the middle of the group. </p>
<p>“Remember, he’s not mad. He was worried about you and it’s up to you to show him it’s okay.” She whispered softly in his ear. He walked forward slowly, letting go of her hand. </p>
<p>Wind picked up. “Hey. I think you know where this is going.” </p>
<p>Mori smiled wistfully. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you just ran off like that! Having Haruhi to run off and look for you is totally irresponsible! You need to send her a gift as soon as we get home.” Hikaru was yelling at his twin as the rest of the group walked back to an interception. They were heading home. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I know!” </p>
<p>Honey licked a lollipop and talked with Kyouya the whole way back. </p>
<p>“I liked this.” Takami stopped in the front of the group. “I never thought I could outdo myself like this before.” </p>
<p>Haruhi watched him shake his head and face them. “I like you, Haruhi. I might even have grown to love you.” </p>
<p>Her lips parted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- I like you too!” Hikaru blurted. </p>
<p>“Me too! I like you.” Kaoru pushed the words out. His cheeks reddened.</p>
<p>“I’ve grown accustomed to you, Haruhi Fujioka.” Kyouya pulled his glasses off and looked directly in her eyes. </p>
<p>“Me and Takashi have as well, Haru!” A nodded and cuddly response echoed. </p>
<p>She looked at all of their faces that awaited any response. Her hand fidgeted. “I-” </p>
<p>A wet feeling. She crossed her legs and shifted her weight uncomfortably. Her eyes closed from annoyance. “I guess I really like you too.” </p>
<p>The group bombarded her with questions of who she meant. Specifically. She excused herself and began walking to a nearby convenience store. </p>
<p>“Who! Who, Haruhi!?” She stopped as the cashier welcomed her. The group pleaded and stooped to their knees. </p>
<p>“Well,” She leaned into them. “It’s a secret.” </p>
<p>She ignored their protest and quickly found what she needed. They didn’t need to know. He didn’t need to know. Well, ‘not yet’ is a better phase. She couldn’t even contain her excitement in the restroom. She swore to make him say it and he did. </p>
<p>“He said-!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last chapter! I can’t believe how long it’s been. Ah, I’m sorry. This is hard for me since I didn’t do my best. This was my first ever ff and I think you all can tell lol. I wanted it to be longer but I just have a series I enjoy and push for harder. I didn’t want to never end this so I wrote the last chapter and here it is. I’ll revise this sometime in the next few weeks. Just like always, thank you. Thank you, my precious reader, for reading until the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>